kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShoGeco
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Kamen Rider Skull page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 16:05, 2010 March 29 Welcome to international Wikia I'm glad you accepted my invitation. You can use your user name on any wikia not just this one. Let me be honest, I got some information here because of some of your editing, like Double Xtreme cuz some information I made was a little off (I thought the Xtreme Memory was a Memory Gadget). Anyway welcome to the wikia's of the world. Feel free to go to other wikias, including this one, pick whatever you like. Oh by the way remember the Ultra Wikia I said? That one really doesn't have a lot of stuff, with you into doing tokusatsu editing like that I thought you would be great to help out. Again, welcome ShoGeco. Zeromaro 23:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but looks like you've already got that handled. I love the Ultra Series but I won't be able to do much at this time. But I'll try. Thanks. ShoGeco 23:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Remember that you have more options than just Wikipedia and have the freedom to edit Hey, I saw what happened to some of your User Pages on Wikipedia. I'm sorry about what happened, but you know how editors on Wikipedia are, they want pages that only give confirmed and sourced details and that have been released to the public through television or TV previews. Somehow I'm beginning to think Wikipedia's not so much as a free edit site as people say it is, even with information made public through things not in TV. And yeah there are users that violate, some rules that include cursing at others when they're not supposed to, and accusing others of things like trying to make their pages look good that the accused doesn't have any desire to do so. They're just trying to do their jobs and look professional and limit the use of multiple pages and ton of info on one page so the website doesn't just focus on that topic, sometimes users even revert edits just because it's done by a certain user. Yeah there were times when pages you made with information that was accurate, even somewhat, just not with the actual names. I'm not saying that you should give up on Wikipedia or that I'm flamming Wikipedia users, you should keep editing, both on there and here on the Wikias. Wikias were made to cover all kinds of topics relating to the series or broad topic it covers. But it's not a walk in the park here either, some pages I made got deleted because there were already pages covering that info. Just remember, you have more options than just Wikipedia. Yeah we've got editors doing things here, but some like the admin Yugioht42 is a college student and isn't around much, and by the time I've finished my senior year in high school I might do the same. You've got here and other places too, you might even create you're own wikia. Just keep on editing, don't stop.Zeromaro 03:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC)